My Psycopath Love
by Hime Melody-san
Summary: Psikopat adalah perasaan ingin melukai orang yang disayanginya. Itulah Lucy, setiap orang dekat dengannya akan berakhir dengan pembunuhan walaupun sebenarnya Lucy tidak menginginkannya. Lucy menjadi orang yang pendiam dan misterius membuat Natsu ingin membuka sifat yang sesungguhnya. Saat Natsu dan Lucy semakin dekat, perasaan psikopat Lucy kembali muncul/Warning! Gore/
1. Chapter 1

**-New Student-**

Summary : Psikopat adalah perasaan ingin melukai orang yang disayanginya. Itulah Lucy, setiap orang dekat dengannya akan berakhir dengan pembunuhan walaupun sebenarnya Lucy tidak menginginkannya. Lucy menjadi orang yang pendiam dan misterius membuat Natsu ingin membuka sifat yang sesungguhnya. Saat Natsu dan Lucy semakin dekat, perasaan psikopat Lucy kembali muncul.

* * *

Gadis berambut blonde itu berjalan menggunakan pisaunya menuju gadis cantik yang ada di sudut ruangan. Gadis cantik itu berambut putih dan mempunyai iris mata berwarna biru laut yang indah. Iris matanya mulai menangkap gadis berambut blonde yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Awalnya gadis itu tersenyum, namun saat menyadari sahabatnya sedang memegang sebuah pisau yang amat tajam, dia pun mulai ketakutan. Kini gadis blonde itu sudah ada di hadapannya. Menaikkan pisau itu tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Gomenne Lisanna, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini lagi… Perasaan ini terus mendesakku untuk melakukannya" Ucap gadis blonde itu padanya, gadis berambut putih itu menendang perut sahabatnya lalu berlari menuju pintu.

"Tidak… Tidak Lucy… Kau tidak boleh melakukannya! Ada apa denganmu?!" Kata Lisanna sambil berusaha untuk membuka pintu itu, berapa kalipun ia mencoba pintu itu tetap saja tidak bisa dibuka.

"Lisanna, kau ingin pergi kemana? Tolong… Bantulah aku menghilangkan perasaan ini…" Lucy berjalan menuju Lisanna yang sudah menyerah dengan pintu itu. Lisanna menggeleng-geleng lalu berteriak. Sia-sia, takkan ada yang mendengar teriakannya disana. "Lucy, kau itu psikopat tingkat akut!"

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya, lalu kenapa kau masih ingin menjadi sahabat dekatku?" Balas Lucy yang berjalan semakin cepat menuju Lisanna. Lisanna semakin gemetar ketakutan saat melihat Lucy sudah berada dalam jarak yang dekat.

"A-aku baru mengetahuinya kemarin, Lucy…" Tak memperdulikan tangisan Lisanna, Lucy tetap mengarahkan pisaunya pada Lisanna. "Kenapa kau tidak menghindar dariku?"

"Karena aku berfikir untuk membantumu dalam menghilangkan perasaan itu... Lucy, tolong jangan bunuh aku…"

SAAPPP!

Darah segar mulai terlihat di pintu itu, pisau itu ditariknya lagi dari tubuh sahabatnya lalu di lemparnya ke sudut ruangan. Lucy jatuh, terduduk di atas lantai yang dialiri darah segar sahabatnya. Gadis itu membiarkan poni-poninya menutupi wajahnya.

"Kenapa… Kenapa aku harus membunuh orang-orang yang dekat denganku demi menghilangkan perasaan yang begitu menyiksaku?" Batin Lucy pada dirinya sendiri. Air mata penyesalan mulai menghiasi wajahnya. Sungguh, ia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk membunuh setiap orang yang dekat dengannya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**{-{|000|}-}**

Pemuda berambut salmon itu mulai menatap jam dinding yang ada di depan kelasnya. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi sebelum kelas dimulai. Pemuda itu merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Bosan, tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Pemuda itu menegakkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke belakang. Tampak sahabat sekaligus musuhnya yang berambut raven bersama temannya yang lain.

"Oi, percuma menunggu Lisanna, dia tidak akan hadir hari ini" Natsu mulai melihat kepada iris milik temannya itu secara langsung, tertarik dengan pembicaraan itu. "Kenapa?"

"Aku dengar, dia sedang mengunjungi sepupunya di kota edolas. Dia pergi selama satu minggu jadi dia tidak akan sekolah selama itu" Ucap pemuda bernama Gray itu dengan santai, sedangkan teman di sebelahnya yang bernama Gajeel mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan kata-kata si pemilik rambut raven.

Natsu kembali merebahkan kepalanya dengan malas. Gray tahu bahwa Natsu sangat dekat dengan Lisanna, bahkan mereka pun sering bersama sejak Lisanna pindah ke sekolah itu.

KRIING!

Terdengar bunyi bel pertanda pelajaran akan dimulai. Gajeel duduk di sebelah Natsu sedangkan Gray duduk di belakang Natsu. Walaupun guru mereka telah memasuki dan menyapa kelas, Natsu tetap merebahkan kepalanya karena ia sedang sangat malas.

"Ne, minna-san. Hari ini ada murid baru!"

Walaupun sang guru sudah memulai percakapannya, Natsu tetap melakukan hal yang sama, malahan ia mulai menutup matanya perlahan. Ketika murid baru itu memasuki kelasnya. Gray mulai menendang-nendang kursi Natsu seraya memanggilnya.

"Aku tidak tertarik, Gray!" Balas Natsu, sedangkan Gray hanya mendengus kesal. Gajeel mulai menyeringai dan melirik Natsu yang sedang tidak bersemangat itu.

"Hei lihat, itu ada Lisanna, di depan kelas" Kata Gajeel, Natsu langsung menegakkan kepalanya lalu melihat ke depan kelas. Ia memang kesal karena Gajeel mengerjainya namun matanya menangkap gadis berambut pirang sedang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nada yang datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Watashi no namaewa Lucy Heartfillia. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" Ucapnya menyambunyikan iris karamelnya di balik poni-poni yang mulai menutupi matanya.

Banyak kata-kata yang buruk dilemparkan untuk Lucy tetapi melalui bisikan. Natsu terus memperhatikan Lucy, gadis pendiam dan tertutup yang duduk di kursi yang ada di sudut ruangan kelas.

"Baiklah! Tenang semuanya! Kita akan memulai kegiatan pembelajaran kita! Hussh! Tolong diam!" Ucap Mavis-sensei berusaha untuk menenangkan namun hasilnya nihil, tidak ada satupun yang berhenti untuk bicara.

Guru yang dijuluki 'kawaii angel' oleh murid-muridnya karena wajahnya yang imut dan sikapnya yang lemah lembut, tapi sepertinya kali ini kesabarannya sudah pada batas itu mulai dilimpahkannya dengan memukul meja sekeras mungkin.

Para murid terkejut dengan perlakuan itu lalu diam sejenak, tak lama kemudian terdengar keributan dari kelas tersebut. Sudah cukup! Pikir Mavis-sensei sambil melepas sepatu berhak tinggi yang ia pakai lalu melemparkannya ke belakang kelas.

Semuanya hening, tak ada lagi yang berani membuka guru mereka ini akan menjadi lebih mengerikan, mungkin saja Mavis-sensei akan melepaskan bajunya lalu memperlihatkan otot-ototnya yang besar, oke… pikiran mereka mulai berlebihan.

Mavis-sensei tersenyum puas karena ia berhasil membuat keadaan menjadi tenang. Natsu yang tadinya bermalas-malasan langsung duduk dengan tegap karena takut menjadi batu pijakan oleh Mavis-sensei.

"Buka halaman 101. Disana menjelaskan bahwa pada tahun yang sama, Osaka diserang—" penjelasan membosankan Mavis-sensei telah dimulai, Natsu menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Sangat bosan, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Natsu saat ini.

Natsu melirik Gajeel yang sudah menyiapkan diri dari awal dengan menutup matanya dan tampaklah mata buatan yang tergambar dengan spidol. Melihat mata buatan Gajeel yang mirip kucing, Natsu pun punya pikiran untuk menjahili Gajeel.

Natsu tersenyum jahil lalu mengarahkan spidol yang ia pinjam dari teman yang duduk di depannya bernama Cana, membuat kumis buatan di pipi Gajeel. "Dragneel-san!?"

Tatapan tajam dari guru berambut blonde pucat itu membuat Natsu teramat gugup.

"Y-ya, sensei?"

"Berdiri di depan kelas sekarang juga!" Natsu berdiri dari posisinya lalu berjalan pelan ke depan kelas. Natsu berdiri di dekat pintu melihat ke sekeliling kelas, semuanya menertawakannya kecuali gadis yang duduk di sudut kelas.

Gadis itu menulis di sebuah buku yang tebal dengan cepat dan keras. Cukup lama Natsu memperhatikannya hingga saat Lucy menutup buku itu dengan keras lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan datar membuat Natsu sedikit terkejut. Natsu pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Mavis-sensei yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran.

**{-{|000|}-}**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, memberitahu seisi sekolah bahwa sudah saatnya untuk istirahat. Semuanya berhamburan keluar kelas, termasuk para guru. Hanya ada beberapa murid yang lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di dalam kelas.

Salah satunya Lucy, Lucy hanya menunduk dan diam sambil membaca buku yang ia tulis-tulis tadi. Banyak yang memperkenalkan dirinya pada Lucy namun Lucy menanggapinya dengan datar membuat mereka kesal dan malas untuk berbicara dengan Lucy lagi.

Lucy kembali mengambil pena lalu menuliskan nama-nama orang yang memperkenalkan diri padanya tadi sesuai urutan tempat duduk. Lucy terlalu focus terhadap tulisannya hingga tak menyadari bahwa pemuda berambut salmon itu sudah membaca tulisan-tulisan itu.

"Untuk apa kau menulis nama-nama itu? Dan lagi, kenapa namaku tidak tertulis di dalamnya?" Lucy yang terkejut segera menutup bukunya lalu menoleh kebelakangnya. Tampak Natsu sedang menyeringai khas miliknya. "Yo!" Sapa Natsu, tetapi Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku yang tertutup itu.

"Namaku adalah Natsu Dragneel, yoro—"

"Yoroshiku" Potong Lucy seraya membalas Natsu dengan datar. Natsu memperhatikan buku yang sedang ditutup-tutupi oleh Lucy itu lalu kembali focus pada pemiliknya.

"Namamu Lu—"

"Urussai yo!" Ucap Lucy dengan penekanan dan nada yang cukup tinggi, tampaknya gadis itu sudah kesal dengan sikap Natsu. Natsu melangkah pelan menjauhi Lucy lalu kembali duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Dia itu menyebalkan, kan?" Tanya salah seorang siswi pada Natsu dengan setengah berbisik.

"Tidak, menurutku biasa-biasa saja" Balas Natsu membuat gadis itu mendengus kesal.

**{-{|000|}-}**

Sudah saatnya pulang sekolah, Lucy segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya dengan cepat. Tak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Lucy tetap berjalan dengan tenang dan cepat.

Lucy kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah restoran. Restoran tempat ia menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Lucy pun masuk lalu berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Ia mengganti bajunya dengan baju 'maid' berwarna hitam putih lalu melangkah pasti menuju dapur.

Memang aneh, seorang maid bekerja di bagian memasak. Itu karena restoran itu kekuarangan juru masak, juru masak mereka yang merupakan sahabat dekat Lucy itu meninggal tiga minggu yang lalu karena kecelakaan.

Lucy mulai memotong-motong daging sapi yang ada di hadapannya dengan cepat, seperti sudah sangat ahli. Semua orang yang bekerja disana membenci gadis itu karena dirinya yang pendiam dan tidak mau bergaul.

SIIT!… Karena terlalu fokus pada pekerjaan, akhirnya tangan Lucy luka terkena sayatan pisau. Awalnya memang terasa sakit, tapi beberapa saat kemudian, rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi sebuah kesenangan. Memang aneh, tapi itulah Lucy.

Lucy mencuci tangannya lalu mulai bekerja lagi, tak merasa sakit walaupun luka yang baru saja kena itu ditekan-tekan oleh apapun. Walaupun Lucy sering melihat darah, tapi Lucy tidak pernah punya keinginan untuk mencicipinya karena dari bau nya saja sudah menghilangkan selera, pikir Lucy setiap melihat darah.

Tapi ia heran dengan lelaki itu, meminum darah segar yang mengalir di lantai lalu tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak. Lucy menggeleng pelan, bukan saatnya ia memikirkan hal itu lagi.

"Oe, ada pesanan—"

"Aku tau" Balas Lucy, padahal rekannya itu belum selesai bicara. Ya, itulah salah satu sifat Lucy yang membuat banyak orang kesal terhadapnya.

**{-{|000|}-}**

Natsu merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur yang teramat empuk. Membuat matanya hampir saja tertutup sempurna. Tapi, tepat ketika ia hampir sampai di alam mimpi, sebuah panggilan di telefon genggamnya sukses membuatnya terbangun lagi.

Natsu meraih telefon genggam itu, terlihat panggilan dari rivalnya, Gray. Dengan malas Natsu mengangkatnya lalu membiarkan Gray berbicara. 'Paling-paling hal yang tidak penting' Batin Natsu.

Natsu selalu berfikiran bahwa telefon dari Gray itu tidak penting karena Gray sering menelfonnya untuk urusan pribadi seperti, 'Oe, ibuku memasak kentang goreng' 'Oe, ayahku tidak suka panas' 'Oe, besok kita sekolah' dan yang lebih parahnya lagi 'Oe, aku malas pakai baju'. Dan sejak itu, Natsu jarang mengangkat telefon dari Gray.

Tapi entah kenapa kali ini ia mengangkat telefon yang ia pikir tidak ada gunanya itu. Natsu mulai mendengar suara Gray tapi tidak sedang berbicara dengan dirinya, namun dengan orang lain.

"O-oe, Flamehead… Apa hari ini kau sibuk?"

"Ya, aku harus tidur siang"

"Berarti itu tidak sibuk, baka! Baiklah dengarkan aku, aku punya kabar buruk untukmu"

'Pasti berhubungan dengan bajunya lagi' Batin Natsu dan dengan malas menjawab kata-kata Gray, "Hn?"

"K-kau kenal dengan Lisanna Strauss, kan?"

"Tentu saja aku kenal,Ice cube!"

"D-dia meninggal kemarin karena kebakaran. Di duga ada kebakaran di sebuah rumah dan Lisanna hangus di dalamnya."

DEG…

Berita itu bagaikan petir yang menyambar hati Natsu. Lisanna… Meninggal? Bagaimana bisa ia percaya dengan lelucon seperti itu. Natsu memperkeras genggamannya lalu bertanya kepada Gray, apakah pemuda itu bercanda.

"Dasar bodoh, mana mungkin aku bercanda! Sudahlah, aku dan yang lainnya sudah berada di rumah Mira. Cepat datang! Acara pemakamannya akan segera dimulai! Kami menunggumu!" Perintah Gray yang segera mematikan telefon secara sepihak.

Natsu terdiam di tempat. Dengan segera ia turun dari tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil salah satu jaketnya dan berlari keluar kamar. Ia harus menanyakan semua ini pada Mirajane.

**{-{|000|}-}**

Lucy memasuki rumahnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Lucy melemparkan tasnya sembarangan lalu mulai melihat layar telefon genggamnya. Tampak tiga panggilan tidak terjawab dari Mirajane, kakak dari sahabat terbaiknya dulu, Lisanna.

Lucy mulai membaca pesan dari gadis itu. '**Lucy, kau masih mengingatku, kan? Lisanna… Sahabatmu, meninggal saat mengunjungi keluarganya di Edolas. Dia terkena luka bakar yang parah hingga tak terselamatkan. Tolong datang ke rumahku untuk menghadiri acara pemakamannya. Kau masih ingat dimana rumahku, kan?**'

Lucy membiarkan dirinya memakai seragam sekolah dan berjalan keluar kamar. Terlihat olehnya gadis kecil sedang menggenggam sebuah bola mata yang penuh darah dengan urat-urat mata yang panjang masih melekat pada bola mata itu. Gadis itu mulai membiarkan air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Lucy menggeleng pelan. Ia tak boleh terbayang hal seperti itu lagi. Sekarang ia harus pergi ke rumah Mirajane dan menghadiri upacara pemakaman sahabatnya.

**{-{|000|}-}**

Hallo Minna-san,. Aku author baru di dunia Fanfiction jadi mohon bimbingannya ya^^ Tentang first fic ku ini ada yang ingin aku jelaskan.

* * *

Disini ada bermacam-macam genre, ku rasa...

-**Romance**

Di fic ini akan focus terhadap romance Natsu dan Lucy. Tapi pada Chapter-chapter tertentu juga akan menampilkan pasangan yang lainnya.^^

-**Tragedy**

Yah, banyak Tragedy yang akan ada di fic ini. Di barengi horror juga tentunya.

-**Horror**

Di chapter-chapter tertentu akan menampilkan horror tapi gak terlalu banyak kok, buat yang gak suka ma horror^^

**-Friendship**

Waktu Lucy udah ketahuan psikopatnya, bakal ada friendship yang kental.^^

* * *

Buat nantinya agar tidak bingung, ini sekilas tentang tingkatan psikopat untuk memperjelas^^

50% : Membunuh Teman dekat dan orang yang menganggu menurutnya

75% : Membunuh semua yang ia kenal

100% : Membunuh secara membabi buta. Membunuh siapapun, tidak peduli ia kenal atau tidak

Sedangkan Lucy masih 50% ^^

* * *

Arigatou untuk yang sudah baca, tolong bantuannya ne senior^^

Tolong kritik dan sarannya di Review^^

.

.

Hime undur diri^^


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Psikopat adalah perasaan ingin melukai orang yang disayanginya. Itulah Lucy, setiap orang dekat dengannya akan berakhir dengan pembunuhan walaupun sebenarnya Lucy tidak menginginkannya. Lucy menjadi orang yang pendiam dan misterius membuat Natsu ingin membuka sifat yang sesungguhnya. Saat Natsu dan Lucy semakin dekat, perasaan psikopat Lucy kembali muncul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natsu berjalan menuju pemakaman sahabatnya. Banyak karangan bunga dan teman-teman se-kelasnya disana. Baru saja Natsu datang ke tempat itu. Gray muncul bersama yang lainnya dan menatap Natsu dengan miris. "Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"

Mirajane menggeleng pelan lalu kembali menangis. Elfman yang sedari tadi berusaha menahan tangisnya mulai berbicara pada Natsu, hendak menjelaskan. "Waktu itu, Lisanna pergi ke Edolas bersama kami." Natsu mendengarkan setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Elfman dengan seksama.

"Sepulang dari mengunjungi seseorang, dia melihat sahabat lamanya sedang berjalan pelan dan dia pun menghampirinya."

"Lalu?"

"Selepas itu, Lisanna minta izin untuk berkunjung ke rumah sahabatnya itu and kami mengizinkannya. Tapi… Saat sore hari… Kami sudah mendengar berita bahwa ia tewas. Diduga, ia diculik saat hendak kembali ke tempat kami, dan dibakar di dalam sebuah rumah kosong di ujung kota…"

DEG…

"Siapa nama sahabatnya itu?"

Tiba-tiba Gray datang dan mulai mengacaukan suasana. "Sudah saatnya untuk dimakamkan" Ucap Gray, Mira dan Elfman mengangguk dan berjalan pelan menuju peti mati Lisanna.

Di dalam sana terbaring tubuh gadis cantik bernama Lisanna Strauss. Tubuhnya berwarna hitam akibat hangus terbakar. Mira mengelus-elus peti itu dengan penuh tangisan dan tepat saat peti itu hendak dikuburkan, tangisan mereka yang bermarga 'Strauss' itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

Air mata mulai menghiasi acara pemakaman ini. Lisanna adalah gadis yang baik, wajar banyak yang sedih atas kepergiannya. Gadis itu membekas dalam jalur kehidupan mereka semua. Terlebih Natsu, sahabatnya yang paling dekat dengannya, kini mulai membiarkan air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Gomen, aku terlambat" Ucap seorang gadis tiba-tiba, mengejutkan Mira dan Elfman yang sedang menangisi adik bungsu mereka itu. "Ah, Lucy… Tidak apa-apa"

Lucy tersenyum datar lalu berjalan kecil ke arah tanah yang menimbun sebuah peti mati. Iris karamel gadis itu menatap tajam nisan itu, lalu kembali berekspresi datar.

'Gomenne, Lisanna' Gumamnya pelan. Natsu yang baru menyadari keberadaan Lucy, melirik gadis itu dengan heran. Tapi, tak lama setelah itu, ia membiarkannya dan kembali menatap tanah yang masih segar itu.

**{-{|000|}-}**

**Lucy POV**

Aku mulai berjalan di atas lantai yang kini sudah dipenuhi oleh percikan darah. Senyuman yang terukir di wajahku pun berangsur hilang. Senyuman itu secara tidak sengaja berubah menjadi sebuah tangisan sederhana.

Air mata mulai menuruni pipiku, dengan sekuat tenaga aku mendorong lelaki kurus yang tadinya berencana untuk mengayunkan pisaunya ke arah jantungku. Aku mulai berteriak dan merebut pisau itu lalu membuangnya jauh-jauh.

Aku menatap matanya lekat-lekat dan member ekspresi memohon padanya. Dia tersenyum sinis dan tertawa seperti orang gila. "Kau… Berainya kau menyuruh—"

Cahaya mulai tampak oleh mata kecilku. Aku segera duduk dari tidurku dan melihat ke sekitarku. Ah… hanya mimpi. Ku lirik jam yang terletak di atas meja yang tersedia di sampingku. Senyuman kecil mulai tampak di wajahku. Aku berdiri dan melompat turun dari ranjangku.

Berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhku yang polos. Sambil berendam, aku memikirkan tentang mimpi tadi. Sebenarnya itu pernah terjadi dalam kehidupanku, jadi mimpi tadi hanya sekedar mengingatkanku.

Aku ambil sehelai handuk dan melingkarkannya pada tubuhku. Melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, kembali ke dalam kamarku yang polos. Aku mengambil seragam yang sudah sengaja kusediakan sejak tadi malam di atas meja belajarku. Memakainya dan melirik diriku sendiri di depan cermin.

"Sudah siap…" Gumamku, aku segera beranjak dari kamarku dan berjalan menuju dapur. Sepertinya, laki-laki kurus itu masih belum pulang. Buktinya makanan yang sengaja kusediakan untuknya masih sempurna. Aku meraih roti kacang itu lalu memakannya seiring berjalan menuju pintu rumahku dan membukanya.

Ku kunci rumah itu dari luar dan berlari menuju terminal bus. Berharap hari ini aku akan mendapatkan bus lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Sesampainya disana, aku langsung menaiki bus yang sudah lama menungguku. Duduk di dekat jendela memang adalah pilihan terbaik.

Beberapa orang sedang melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya. Itu yang dapat kulihat dari jendela yang tembus pandang ini. Aku merasakan beberapa gerakan dari orang yang duduk di sebelahku, jujur itu membuatku risih.

SREEET…

Tiba-tiba bus ini berhenti di salah satu terminal. Beberapa penumpang mulai turun dan dengan itu, aku pun mendengar sesuatu yang membuatku sangat takut.

"KYAAAA!"

Teriakan… Seseorang yang berteriak dengan keras membuatku takut… Walaupun dia tak menujukannya padaku tapi tetap saja, perasaan ini mulai menghantuiku. Saat aku hendak menoleh ke belakang, tatapanku terkunci pada orang yang duduk di sebelahku.

Rambut salmon, iris onyx, sebuah headset yang menghinggapi telinganya, dan cengiran yang berbeda dari yang lainnya… Ini kan pemuda yang kemarin mengangguku itu! Tapi kini dia tampak sedikit berbeda… Lebih… Lesu, mungkin?

Aku kembali menoleh ke jendela di sebelahku, lebih baik kalau pemuda itu tidak tau kalau aku sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Entah kenapa, aku mulai merasa ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikanku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, pemuda yang duduk di sebelahku. Ternyata benar, dia yang memperhatikanku.

"Ada apa?"

"U-um… Tidak apa-apa"

Aku mendengus kesal dan kembali melihat jendela itu. Tapi, sepertinya pemuda ini masih memperhatikanku, membuatku risih saja. Aku menoleh padanya dan langsung memberikannya tatapan sinis sehingga ia menjadi gugup dan salah tingkah.

"A-ahh… Sepertinya kita sudah sampai di dekat sekolah" Ucapnya, bus pun berhenti dan kami—para murid yang menaiki bus ini—melangkah turun dari bus yang sudah lumayan tua ini. Aku berjalan menuju kelasku yang ada di lantai atas, yah memang melelahkan…

"Oi, Luce!"

Aku tidak menghiraukan panggilan dari pemuda aneh itu, aku terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikannya, dia terus mengikutiku dari belakang secara terang-terangan. Aku mulai membalikkan tubuhku dan menatap tajam iris onyx miliknya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Dragneel-san?"

"Kemarin, aku melihatmu pada acara pemakaman Lisanna, kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia sahabatku sewaktu masih di Edolas" Jawab Lucy singkat dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Natsu yang tampaknya masih mencerna kata-kata Lucy. Beberapa waktu kemudian, sampailah Lucy di depan kelasnya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas itu.

BYUUUR…

Air dari ember yang sudah disiapkan itu pun terjatuh tepat diatas kepala Lucy, membasahi gadis blonde itu. Sebagian murid yang melihat itu banyak yang iba dengan Lucy, sedangkan 3 gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jadi perempuan itu jangan sombong! Lihat, kau dapat balasannya, kan?" Ucap salah seorang di antaranya. Mereka adalah sekelompok gadis yang mungkin paling disegani di sekolah itu karena mereka dapat melakukan apapun dengan kekayaan mereka. Mereka adalah Minerva, Flare, dan Sherry.

"Sudahlah, ayo pergi. Aku sudah muak melihatnya" Minerva memimpin jalan menuju kantin sekolah. Lucy berjalan pelan ke arah tempat duduknya, meletakkan tasnya lalu melangkah pergi ke WC sekolah. Natsu yang berpapasan dengan Lucy, saat gadis itu hendak pergi ke WC wanita pun melihat Lucy dengan heran.

"Tidak lagi…" Gumam Lucy seiring menutup pitu WC dan bersandar di belakangnya. Gadis itu menatap tangannya dengan dalam dan memukul dinding dengan kuat hingga berdarah. "Ini baru yang pertama… masih ada dua kesempatan lagi…" Kata Lucy melanjutkan gumamannya yang tadi. Natsu yang mendengar kata-kata Lucy dari luar menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

'Pertama? Kesempatan? Ada apa dengan gadis itu?' Pikir Natsu, perlahan Natsu mulai memanggil nama Lucy dan memintanya untuk keluar karena pelajaran akan segera dimulai. "Kau pergi saja duluan, aku ingin disini"

"Oe oe, hari ini pelajaran dengan Laxus, kalau kau membolos, maka kau akan dikeluarkan" Balas Natsu, namun hasilnya tetap sama. "Pakaian ku basah total, mana mungkin aku seperti ini ke kelas. Lagipula, apa pedulimu Dragneel-san?"

"Akan ku panggilkan Erza" Natsu pun berlari menuju ruang kedisiplinan. Erza adalah ketua kedisiplinan di sekolah itu, tapi jarang sekali kalau Natsu ingin memanggil Erza dan minta bantuan gadis itu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Erza datang bersama Natsu dan berdiri di depan pintu. Erza mengetok pintu ruangan itu, gadis yang ada di dalamnya tidak menjawab. "Lucy Heartfilia?"

"…" Tetap tak ada jawaban. Erza langsung masuk ke dalam WC itu karena khawatir dan ternyata benar, apa yang dikhawatirkan Erza terjadi. Lucy pingsan sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Natsu! Bantu aku!"

**{-{|000|}-}**

Lucy membuka matanya perlahan. Tampak beberapa obat-obatan dan lemari yang berisi alat-alat pengobatan. Lucy berusaha untuk duduk namun gagal. Ia merasa bahwa ia sangat lemah. Seingatnya, tadi ia dijahili lalu basah kuyup dan bersembunyi di WC, kan?

Daya tahan tubuh Lucy sangat lemah, itu sebabnya ia mudah kena penyakit apalagi demam tinggi seperti ini. Di sampingnya terdapat Natsu yang sedang membuatkan segelas the manis untuk Lucy. Lucy menatap pemuda itu datar, dan mulai membuka bibirnya untuk berbicara.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Dragneel-san?"

"Tadi kau pingsan, jadi aku disini untuk menjagamu"

"Kenapa kau peduli padaku, Dragneel-san?"

"Karena yang kau alami itu sama seperti yang dialami oleh sahabatku dulu, Lisanna. Yah lagipula… Tidak apa berbuat baik, kan?" Natsu membantu Lucy untuk duduk dan membiarkan gadis itu meminum the manis buatannya. "Oh ya, rumahmu dimana?"

Lucy yang mendengar pertanyaan Natsu pun berhenti meminum tehnya dan kembali dalam posisi tidur. "Bukan urusanmu"

"Jadi kau berencana untuk pulang sendirian, dalam keadaan sakit seperti ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Kalau kau pingsan lagi, bagaimana?"

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Tentu saja aku peduli, kau itu kan teman sekelasku"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Dragneel-san"

Natsu melihat Lucy yang sudah memalingkan wajah cantiknya dari Natsu. Tampak ekspresi kesal yang ditempelkan di wajah gadis 'Heartfilia' itu. Natsu mengangguk pelan lalu keluar dari ruangan kesehatan, tapi beberapa saat kemudian terdengarlah sahutan dari Natsu.

"Aku akan kembali satu jam lagi, jadi jangan kemana-mana dulu, ya!"

Lucy hanya diam tak membalas. Kemudian di raihnya telefon genggamnya yang terletak di atas meja yang ada disebelahnya. Lucy mulai mengutak-atik telefon itu dan mendapati sebuah kontak yang bernama 'Dr. Porlushka' dan menekan tombol panggil.

Tak lama, telefon itu pun tersambung. Lucy tersenyum kecil ketika disapa oleh orang diseberang. "Ada apa Lucy?"

"Aku ingin konsultasi, dokter"

Porlushka adalah seorang dokter yang menangani masalah kejiwaan. Lucy memang selalu berkonsultasi dengannya, walaupun begitu mereka belum pernah bertatap muka. Lucy saja mendapatkan nomor dokter ini dari brosur yang ia dapatkan sewaktu SMP dulu.

"Baiklah tentang apa? Apa masalahmu?"

"Kenapa aku bisa jadi begini, dokter?"

"Mungkin karena kau sering melihat adegan-adegan sadis seperti pembunuhan dan yang lainnya. Tunggu dulu… Kapan pertama kali kau melihat sesuatu hal seperti pembunuhan?"

Lucy mengingat-ingat tentang hal itu dan kembali menjawab pertanyaan Porlushka. "Saat aku berumur 6 tahun"

"Wah… Masih kecil sekali, kau melihat pembunuhan itu secara langsung atau lewat media?"

"Langsung"

"Tunggu sebentar, memangnya siapa yang dibunuh?"

"Ibu dan adikku"

**{-{|000|}-}**

.

.

**Gimana? Jelekkah? Atau semakin menengangkan?^^ Arigatou minna-san karena sudah mau membaca fic gaje ini^^.**

**Balas Review, ne^^**

LRCN : Hehe gomen kalau sadis^^

Winha Heartfilia : Memang ada penyebabnya kok^^ Memang kasian Lucy, Lucy sendiri tersiksa dengan sifatnya yang itu T-T

Manusia yang males : Arigatou ne^^ Ini udah update kok, dukung terus ya ^^

Vicestering : Arigatou karena sudah review, ne ^^

PeduliX : Arigatou atas sarannya, tapi cumin chapter satu yang parah banget kok^^

Nacchandroid : Udah ditulis warningnya, senpai^^ Arigatou karena udah review ne^^

Saitou Asuka : Mungkin adegan berdarah yang lumayan menegangkan nggak ada di chap ini, mungkin di chap 3 atau 4^^

Guest : Bagusnya gimana ya XD nggak kok, Natsu gak bakal mati, cuman sekarat aja XD

Sevia Heartfilia : Diusahain ya^^ Arigatou ne^^

**.**

**Tolong kritik dan sarannya di review, ne^^**

**Hime undur diri^^**

**.**


End file.
